Flynn Growing up - discovering and playing
by Anonygay
Summary: Flynn is ten years old, and is discovering his own body and sexuality. He likes playing, but maybe he will get into other types of playing than before? Flynn is curious about his body and what he will be going through. His curiousity will bring him into awkward situations and special moments.
1. Getting to know Flynn

**Hey! Thanks for all the feedback on my other stories. I'll try to keep this one updated!**

* * *

Flynn looked around in his room. The walls were painted blue and he had things everywhere. Literarilly everywhere. His room was a mess. _Oh well_, he thought to himself, as he pulled off his pajama pants and shirt and threw them on the ground. He preferred sleeping naked or in his underwear. The pajamas had a bad habit of getting warm and sweaty. They of course did not smell bad or anything, as Flynn had not reached puberty and did not yet produce harsh bodily odors, but he still did not like waking up feeling like he had been out in the rain. He put his head on the pillow and fell asleep.

As Flynn woke up, he turned his head to his alarm clock. 6:45. He always beat his alarm, set at 7 am. He also knew that everyone else in the house was asleep. He was usually the one getting up first, and nobody ever got up before 7. He sat up in his bed and grabbed his iPad from the bedside table.

Flynn pulled off his underwear and threw his covers away, just because he liked being naked. He would never walk around naked in public, but he liked studying his own naked body. From his small, tense nipples to his round, hollow belly button, and down to his _pee-pee_. He always felt childish calling it that. _Pee-pee_. He felt the hairless skin around it and then moved his attention back to the iPad.

After a few minutes of browsing the web, he realized it was almost 7. He also liked running around the house naked, especially when there was a chance of getting caught. He knew he had some clean underwear in he bathroom, so he stood up and went for it. He slowly opened the door out to the hallway and looked to both sides. The coast was clear. He snuck along the wall, moving slowly past his sister's bedroom. He approached the bathroom door, and scratched his butt before slowly opening the door and entering. He locked the door, and took a breath.

It had worked this time too. Flynn looked at his ten year old body in the mirror. He had no body hair at all, due to his young age. He was about an average 10 year old. Skinny, but not too skinny. He turned around and looked at his butt through the mirror. He had always had a thing for butts. He thought they were beautiful, and he was especially proud of his own. He put his hand down there and felt his butt cheeks, as well as running two fingers down the crack, touching the hole lightly.

_Well, time to shower,_ he thought to himself, as he turned on the water and started his morning routines.

* * *

**How was that? I'd like to hear feedback! This story will be about Flynn discovering his own body and his sexuality and such things. We'll see what will happen later.**


	2. Taking a bath

**Hey, look, a new chapter already! Thanks for all your feedback. I'll try to keep this one updated as much as I can.**

**As for other characters, I just have to say... maybe. My stories are based on the actual people in the TV shows, not on the shows themselves. Some characters may appear while others won't. I'll see what fits in better.**

* * *

Flynn had been invited over to Henry's for the weekend. His mother was out of town, which meant they'd have the entire apartment to themselves. Flynn smiled to himself thinking of all the things they could do alone in an apartment. They could drink as much soda as they'd like, stay up until midnight and even have pizza for breakfast! They could even run around naked, if they wanted to, and nobody would stop them.

Flynn knocked the door, and Henry opened instantly. He was wearing the exact opposite of his daily clothing: gray, tight sweatpants and a white singlet. He was not wearing shoes nor socks, nor did he mind the fact that Flynn saw him this way. They were best friends. Best friends doesn't mind that kind of stuff.

When Flynn had gotten changed into the same kind of outfit - gray, tight sweatpants and a blue, a bit too short t-shirt - they went to the living room to watch some TV. Flynn tried pulling his t-shirt down a little, but it didn't work. His belly button was still showing. He pulled his sweatpants up to prevent his skin from being exposed, then got up in the couch with Henry.

After watching TV for a while, Henry kicked his foot into Flynn's side lightly. Flynn knew what this was the sign of, and pushed back with his own foot. It was time to wrestle. Henry got closer, and Flynn was now on his knees in the couch. Suddenly, Flynn put his arm around Henry's shoulder and pushed his head down to the couch between his legs. He moved his hand up to smack his butt a little, before laughing.

Henry grabbed ahold of Flynn's back, and lifted him up, making them both fall down to the floor. Flynn rolled around, and got on top of Henry, who was now lying on his back on the floor. Henry sat himself up, and pushed Flynn backwards, making them switch positions. Flynn could feel Henry's bottom pushing into his crotch.

- _Wait, _Flynn said, _you wanna try something a little different?  
- What's that?  
- Let's take our clothes off, and do it naked.  
_Flynn hardly got to finish his sentence before Henry's shirt had come off. He had a slim, untrained body with small, pink nipples on the chest. Flynn pulled off his chest. His nipples were more brown, but still pink and small. Flynn stood up and pulled off his sweatpants, revealing his blue boxer briefs. He looked at Henry, who was wearing spongebob silk boxers. Then it stopped, neither of them pulled off any more clothes.  
- _Pull off that too, _Flynn said quickly. Henry told Flynn to do it first, but as he did not want to reveal himself just yet, he jumped forward, grabbed ahold of the top of Henry's boxers, and pulled them down, revealing his boyhood.

Henry's flaccid penis was hanging straight above his small, tight scrotum. He had no body hair, and did not want any either. He preferred being as smooth as nice as he currently was. He quickly turned around, to hide his boyhood. That revealed a round, smooth butt that stuck out a little from the rest of his body.

After a moment of silence, Henry saw his chance, spun around and jumped at Flynn. It did not go exactly as planned, and suddenly they were both pinned down to the floor. Henry moved his bottom off of Flynn's belly, then grabbed the top of his boxer briefs and pulled them off. Flynn's penis looked pretty much like Henry's, but the skin around it was a little tanner.

Flynn giggled, before throwing himself over Henry's body. He got him pinned down to the ground, and was sitting on his chest. His penis was only inches from Henry's face. Flynn grabbed ahold of his penis, pointed it towards Henry's face, and said:  
- _Don't you try anything funny, or I'll pee in your mouth!_

Henry and Flynn got up, and figured they'd go take a bath. Not because they were dirty, but because it was fun to take a bath with their best friend. Especially without clothes. They went into the bathroom and filled up the bath tub with water. They prepared some towels, then got into the bath.

_- Have you ever tried masturbating?_  
Henry's question made Flynn's eyes widen.  
- _What's that?  
- It's when you touch your pee-pee, and make it feel good, I think. I haven't tried myself.  
_Flynn shook his head. Henry explained to Flynn how he thought it was done, and then decided to show him. He sat up on the edge of the bath tub, and grabbed his penis with two fingers, one below and one above. He begun moving his hand back and forth, pumping his penis with every move. After a minute, he stopped and looked at his penis.

_- Look, it's bigger! And it's hard! Flynn! What's wrong with it? Feel it, it feels a lot harder than normal!  
_Flynn hesitated, after all, he did not want to touch the thing Henry peed out of. The curiousity, however, made him do it. He announced that he was going to try, and got up on the edge of the tub along with Henry. He grabbed ahold of his penis, and started pumping it with two fingers.

His penis started feeling funny. He felt it growing a little between his fingers, and even almost staying up by itself. He went faster, and suddenly realized his penis was fully hard. He looked at Henry, only to see that he had started pumping again. _This does feel good_, Flynn thought to himself, smiling. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind.  
- _How about you try mine and I try yours? Maybe it's even better if you're not doing it to yourself!_

Henry agreed, and let go of his own penis. He leant over and grabbed ahold of Flynn's boner with two of his fingers. Flynn did the same thing, and suddenly they were pumping off each other's penises. Flynn felt his sexual instincts kick in, and as he started feeling a rush building up downstairs, he leant in towards Henry. Their lips touched to a passionate kiss, and as they kissed, they both moaned into each other's mouths. They had both gotten a dry orgasm.

_- Wow, what was that?_  
_- I don't know, but it sure did feel good!_  
_- Never speak of that kiss to anyone, Henry. Understood?_  
_- Yes... But that was good too._  
Flynn nodded to acknowledge Henry's statement, then he signaled for them to get out of the tub. It was getting late, and they didn't want to look like old raisins when they got out.

* * *

**Wow, got a little sexual there didn't it? Do you want more or less of these kinds of things? This is actually taken partly from my own life, considering my curiosity and messing around when I was that age, as well as my attitude to nudity.**

**Haha, be sure to leave your reviews, and have a good day! Next chapter will come out soon!**


End file.
